


pidge, keith and space dad!

by inky_button



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Diapers, Gen, Humiliation, Nightmares, i felt uncomable writing this just cuz it fet cringy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: promt: space dad has to help one or more other teammates with a bedwetting problem, please have it have a happy ending!





	1. Chapter 1

"you look like you aren't sleeping well, I told you not to stay up all night. again." shiro said to pidge who was almost face down in their breakfast (if you could even call the green goo a meal) 

"actually I went to bed at 12, I just woke up at a dumb time." pidge gave him a death stare because why did he have to be bossing her around?! she was strong, smart and about to handle herself, she didn't need shriro trying to baby her!

"7am Is a normal time to wake up pidge..." shiro rolled his eyes at the tired kid

"I got up at 3 actually." she said then yawned into her arms now using them as a pillow 

"and you didn't go back to sleep...?" shiro was kind of done with having pidge messing herself up, she didn't eat enough and when she did she only really wanted peanut butter and then she'd stay up late making something new or learning more but she also had been avoiding him for a few days

"I was BUSY." she sighed " stop being a dad, space dad. I can look after myself just fine!" she got up and stormed off going to her room. after a while she fell asleep due to tiredness

~~~~~

when pidge woke up she felt something damp "not again..." she said sadly, when she got stressed or too emotional it just happened and she hated it so much, "I'm meant to be brave and cable... how can I defend the world if I cant even keep my bed dry..." she started to rub her eyes, wishing away the building tears 

a knock brought her back from her crying but she didn't stop crying she was just less in her mind "pidge, we're doing training in 20 minutes so you better be up." it was shiro's voice that hit her ears 

after a minute without reply he knocked again harder "pidge wake up." shiro rolled his eyes 

he heard a muddle and then a sniffle "are you okay?" again no answer "you have ten seconds to answer me or I'm coming it." shiro said a bit worried now

pidge felt herself panic "'m fine!" she yelled but you could tell she was still crying so shiro opened the door to see the girl hugging herself and crying with a blanket around her

"what's wrong pidge?" he asked while coming closer, pidge tried to stop the tears but shiro was about to find out and probably yell at her and tell everyone!

"I cant help if you don't answer me." he said as he got closer, he was at the side of the bed

"'m sorry..." pidge said miserably 

"sorry for what?" shiro couldn't put together why the kid was so upset 

"for n-not being a g-good hero, I'm n-not brave or-or strong an-and 'm so-sorry!" she said between cries

"what are you on about? you're a great hero, you've helped save so many people pidge." he pulled pidge into a hug feeling like she needed some comfort, she let out a squeak 

"no, no no no no!" she said trying to pull away from the hug 

"pidge tell me how to make you feel better, please?" he pulled her closer so she'd stop hitting his chest, she was now sitting in his lap and he felt dampness? he looked down at pidge swing the wet patch on pidges pants "is this really what you were so upset about?" he sighed but held the girl closer "it's okay, no ones gonna judge you plus everyone has accidents." he messed with pidges hair

pidge was almost annoyed that a childish phrase like "everyone has accidents" made her feel better but she still hugged shiro tighter "'m still sorry" she said into his chest 

"you are you telling ME you're sorry, you're washing not mine but if there is anything I can do to help just give me the word, ok?" pidge nodded and shiro hummed "so... how longs this been happening for?" 

pidges head went down "too long..." she sighed "it just happens when I'm upset or stressed..." she heard and felt shiro hum 

"you ever thought of just wearing protection?" pidges face heated up 

"I'm not some baby! I don't need protection!" shiro looked at the wet patch on pidge and rolled his eyes 

"right... all I'm saying is maybe you sound try it just for a night, you seem to be getting woken up to early because your tired almost everyday." shiro tried to reason with the kid

"where would I even get protection?! cause I'm not telling any one else about this!" pidge yelled into shiro's chest 

"there may just be another person on this ship with the same type of problem, but you cant tell him I told you, okay?" pidge finally looked up at shiro 

"w-what?" 

shiro laughed a little "do you want to ask him yourself or do you want me to do it?" pidge pointed at shiro "alright, let me go pull someone out of trainning for a few minute while you go get cleaned up, ok?" pidge nodded

"thanks space dad." 

 

~~~~

"keith, would you come with me quickly?" he asked after coming into the training room, keith ran over 

lance laughed and started saying "mullets in trouble!" shiro took keith out of the room 

"you know about your little problem?" keith blushed and nodded "well there's someone else that needs some help too, do you think they could borrow some?" 

"wait who is it? is it lance?! if its lance I'm gonna tease the hell out of him!" 

"it's not lance...!" keiiths smile faded 

"fine but i still want to know who it is!" keith pouted as he lead shiro back to his room

"is it hunk?" he asked as he opened his door

"it's not hunk."

"you?!" 

"no."

"you sure its not lance...?" keith was eyeing shiro up now

"if it was lance you'd know, he bacially your boyfriend." keith blushed

"shut up!" he pulled out a pack of pull ups from under his bed "does the other person know about my problem...?" 

"they know that someone on this ship has the same problem as them, thats it." he explained 

"wait... is it pidge?" 

"wha-no- stop asking!" shiro looked anywhere but the boy who was now bouncing on the balls of his feet 

"so it IS pidge!" 

"I promised I wouldnt tell anyone..." 

keith sighed "what if i come with you and tell her I'm not gonna judge her...?" shiro nodded and both went to her room with the pull ups in keiths bag 

 

shiro opened the door to see the bed cleaned and pidge at her computer, keith coughted "h-hi pidge..." 

"why's keith in here shiro..." she said while death glaring shiro 

shiro was about to say something but keith started talking first "I'm sorry it's my fault, i wouldnt stop asking who it was and will now at least we both know we can trust each other!" keith smiled nervously 

"wait so you also-well you know. didnt expect that from you, i kind of thought it was lance or hunk." 

"same! i was like it has to be lance but maybe god just hates really cool, smart people!" the pair laughed

space dad did a good job once again

 

 

the next morning pidge didnt look like the undead and she was sitting with keith so a lot of good came out of a bad thing


	2. someone asked for klance so here it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter way more than the last one

lance woke up from a nightmare leaving him in a cold sweat and breathing hard "k-keith!" he couldn't explain why he called for keith, maybe it was because he'd been helping him feel more happy

he got up because he needed someone right now, he held himself tightly as he went to keiths room and knocked lightly, then alittle harder when he got no responds 

"w-who's there?" keith asked sleepily

"it's lance..." he answered quietly 

keith sighed "what do you want and why am I now up at three AM?" he sounded a little mad 

"I- well-um, can I j-just come in?" keith could hear something in lances voice sadness? fear?

"fine!" lance opened the door slowly and saw keith face door in his pillow "you know it's really late, why are YOU up mister 'I need beauty sleep'?" 

"I-well I woke up... I just had a bad dream, ok?" keith put his head off the pillow and rolled his eyes before looking at lance who had tears in his eyes 

"well wanna come sit down?" he patted the space next to him and lance came over and sat down "want to tell me what the dream was about...?" 

lance hummed sadly "s-someone told me I was horrible and that I deviser to d-die for everything I am and that n-no one can ever know what's w-w-wrong with me if I really want to be a good teammate or even a good person..." lance felt hot tears go down his face as keith pulled him closer into a hug 

"you're not horrible and you are a good teammate no matter what you are." he sighed again "can you tell me who was telling you these things?" 

"y-you..." 

"since when do you care what I or anyone thinks of you? plus you're perfect the way you are stupid, no ones perfect all the time." 

"you are all the time..." 

"I wish I was perfect, lance I could lest everything wrong with me if it means you would smile right now!" he hugged him closer 

"I bet you couldn't name one thing!" 

"do you really think I'm that cool?" keith laughed into lance 

"well yeah..." lance blushed "you're the coolest person I know." 

"i'm ungodly uncool." keith chuckled 

"how so...?" lance questioned 

"will you smile if I tell you?" keith rolled his eyes as lance nodded a bunch "well, I..." he mumbled the rest 

"what was that?" lance looked up from keith's chest 

"I wet the bed ok?!" lance pulled away from keith and looked at the space were keith's crotch would be 

lance did smile "you did fine tonight." lance tried not to laugh at keith blush 

"not only do I hate you but I also hate the fact that you're wrong." lance made a confused sound so keith sighed again and explained "protection, idiot." 

"wow, does anyone else know?" lance was now back in keith's arms

"shiro and pidge," 

"I understand why shiro knows but why did pidge know before me?" 

"...you can ask her that one..." 

"fine!" lance crossed his arms pretending to be mad that he wasn't allowed to know why "by the way... CanIsleepheretonight!" he said it so fast keith almost didn't get it, almost.

keith hummed "only if you tell me what you meant about not being yourself in your dream to be a good teammate." he smiled 

"... I wanted this to be cooler or never happen but well, I'm bi." 

"I could tell." keith smirked and kissed lances head "night," he laied down with lance in his arms, yeah he could work with this...

**Author's Note:**

> please put promts, request and ideas for fics in the comments and im only on season two of voltron so no spoliers please!


End file.
